Volcano Island: Your World
by JakeSeto
Summary: Welcome to the second season of Volcano Island! Please, take a seat, fill out the small form, and REVIEW while also posting your TDI characters here. The first 24 people will get slots! Unless I say so. Current Chapter: Alchemma Hospital I rushed!Sorry.D:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to Volcano Island, an island with ALL new campers this season! But now, I want YOU to enter YOUR character into the Volcano! That's right. My new Volcano Island Season Two wants campers from YOU. So please, enter your characters. The first 24/reviews gets to be in the show.(Unless the forms are messy.) :D**

Name:

Age:16

Description: Describe your character

Bio:(Optional)

Stereotype Name:

Fear:

Loves:


	2. Some of the characters!

BTW: This is the first season of TDI, so...nothing happened before this!

Chris walked out on the dock, looking at something seemingly invisible to his eyes. Your TV! The opening played and his mouth opened just lightly as he began to introduce some of the new CAMPERS!

Chris watched a boat appear, Kaitlyn stepped off of the boat with another female, Jessica. Kaitlyn, dancing to some hip-hop music, while Jessica was talking for a moment about how much she liked wild life. Chris shook his head, Jessica seemed a little out of it..but, she was dragged to the other dock. Kaitlyn, however looked at Chris.

Kaitlyn: Are we here already?

Chris nodded.

Chris: You've been here.. Go stand next to Jes.

Kaitlyn shrugged, walking over to Jessica.

Russel was on the next boat, holding a football in the air.

Russel: Woooo HOO!

Russel jumped off of the boat, landing next to Chris.

Chris: Hi, Russel!

Russel smiled and gave a high five to Chris, before walking over to the two.

Russel: Hey, ladies..

Kaitlyn blinked, Jessica just smiled.

The next person stepped off of the boat, tripping, but getting up.

Kaylie: Hi guys!

Chris blinked, looking at the 'Cool Nerd'.

Chris: Hi..nice to meet you..

Kaylie: You too!

Chris watched Kaylie walk over to the group, staring awkwardly at the jock.

Kaylie: Jocks are all bitches..

Russel: What?!

The others looked quite surprised.

Kaylie: I said, ALL POPULAR PEOPLE ARE BITCHES!

Russel: No they are not!

Kaylie: Yes they are!

Chris paused the screen for a moment.

Chris: And THIS is what boosts the ratings. Fun fights!

Chris unpaused the screen.

Russel: Whatever.

While everyone wasn't looking, Salem, one unguided by a boat, fell onto the dock, fist first, from a helicopter above. The helicopter crashed into the water.

Chris: Ah. Salem. Nice to meet you! Your parents forced you to come here to pay for something. And your going to have to pay for that..

Salem: I won't..trust me.

Salem walked over to the group, smiling evilly.

Kabran stepped out onto the dock, walking over to the group.

Kabran: Hi!

Chris ignored her, obviously.

Kassie stepped out on the dock, grinning.

Chris: Hi, Preppy.

Kassie looked at Chris in pure rage, but ignored it as she walked over to the group.

Lena walked out of the boat, looking at Chris, rushing over to hug him.

Lena: OH, I LOVE YOU! YOUR SO GOOD AT ICE SKATING. O-M-G! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE AMAZING! I WANT YOU TO STAY IN MY ARMS FOREVER!

Chris pulled her off and pushed her towards the others.

Another camper stepped off, Meyanna, walking past Chris to the group. Franchie also walked past the male, smirking.

Gem, a beautiful African-American, stepped off of the boat with Chef, whom walked towards the kitchen with his daughter. Gem blew a kiss to Chris, but he wiped it off, 'puking'. He was always pretty harsh to people.

Nicky, another camper, stepped off of the boat, with a large scar.

Gem stopped and walked over to Nicky.

Gem: How did you get that scar?

Nicky: ...An..A.....Why is this not a resort..it's..a..campsite...Just..leave me alone.

Nicky walked away from Gem, whom followed her.

**A/N: Please, I need TEN MORE CHARACTERS. Also, I need a 'Heather', so please, submit.**


	3. More characters!

Kristen, a short, but pretty, blond. She stepped off of the boat, smirking.

Kristen: I'm going t---...Where is the hotel? WHERE IS THE SAUNA? WHERE IS THE LARGE FIVE STAR RESORT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY RESORT, BITCH!

Chris: Calm down. I didn't do a thing. There never was a resort in the first place!

Kristen: WHAT?! Errr...YOU..TRICKED..ME..

Chris: Yep. Now, go sit your ass over there. Thanks.

Kristen walked over, looking at the group.

Lena looked at Kristen, hugging her although Kristen didn't seem to like it. But, Kristen saw an opening in this girl. Maybe this was really going to be _fun._

Chris: And the next one is..Terrance!

Terry stepped off.

Terry: Don't call me that!

Chris: Don't expect me not to, Terrance.

Terrance angrily walked past Chris, just like everyone else did before him

Chris: Here comes Nikki! Hi.

Nikki walked off of the boat and looked at the camp.

Nikki: I can make better art here.. Hehehe!

Nikki smiled, walking past Chris.

Claudette stepped off, looking at Chris.

She waved.

Chris: ...Claudette...you don't speak? More interesting.

Claudette nodded, smiling. She walked past the male, over to the group.

Kaylie looked at another prep arrive. Kristen looking at her. Another pawn, but maybe even another alliance with this female.

Kikyo was JUST like Kristen, but a little worse. She walked over to the group, basically repeating the same things at Kristen.


	4. A Begining and No Voteoff

Chris: Hey, guys! Welcome to Volcano Island! The teams are about to be announced, so stayed tune to watch the NEXT EPISODE OF, VOLCANO ISLAND!

-theme song plays and ends-

Chris looked at the campers, Kaylie glaring at the famous person. She planned to not become one of those stuck up snobs like Russel. Russel had other plans though, hating Kaylie himself.(As I said earlier, I'm SO sorry for the genderbending.D:)

On the other hand, the two snobs were talking to eachother and Salem seemed to be off of the side of the dock, talking amongst herself.

Chris: Okay..and the teams will be..

Lena: TEAMS? WILL I HAVE A TEAM WITH YOU?!

Chris: No, I'm not a contestant...

Lena: O-oh...Will I atleast see you around?

Chris nodded, blinking for a moment before finishing.

Chris: The Swift Octopus and the Killer Shark! The people on these teams will be..

Everyone just started staring at Chris.

Chris: Kikyo, Claudette, Russel, Kaylie...Jessica, Kaitlyn..Nicky, and Gem.(Killer Shark)

Kaylie was completely stunned..

Kaylie: ...K-Kikyo...Russel...and...And.....why them?

Chris: Oh...I'll tell you. It boosts ratings!

Kaylie: So you're telling me..you're putting me on a team to make me miserable for RATINGS?!

Chris: Yep!

Kaylie: Don't do this to me....

Chris moved on to the next team.

Chris: Nikki, Lena, Kristen, Salem, Terry, Meyanne, Franchie, and Preppy!(Kassy)(Deadly Octopus)

Kassy looked at Chris again, enraged.

Kassy: I said NOT TO CALL ME THAT!

Chris: It's fun...

The Deadly Octopus and the Killer Shark both walked towards their cabins.

**-Deadly Octopus-**

Kassy: ....I cannot believe he called me a prep!

Salem: Just. Chill. There are HOW many boys on this team? ONE. I'm sure Terry is going to be very upset for the next couple o' weeks. Unless he gets voted off. He probably wil-

Kassy: I'm not going to vote for Terry unless he is rude. Wait..We're winning the money, correct?

Salem nodded.

Kassy: HOW do we win it?

Salem: Probably some weird stunts.

Kassy: It makes sense.

Salem nodded as someone spoke.

Gem: Yep. It's challenges. Mostly challenges to scare us.

Kassy: ...How do you kn-Oh. Yes. You are Chef's daughter.

Gem nodded as Salem glanced towards her.

Salem: ...What kind of challenges?

Gem: Things like..well..just crazy things.

Salem: Worse then my helicopter stunt?

Gem: Yep..

Salem: Well, we are in for a world of hurt then.

Kristen walked over.

Kristen: Hey guys!

Salem walked away, along with Gem. But, not Kassy or Lena.

Kristen: I'm sorry how Chris treated you, Kassy.

Kassy: And you care..why?

Kristen: Because, it was _**SO**_ mean what he did. Calling you a prep!

Kassy: Yeah..it was.

Lena was glancing towards Kristen as she talked towards her this time.

Kristen: Hey! I have some connections. Maybe you would want to go with me and my boyfriend, on a double date with yours! Chris!

Lena blinked.

Lena: He isn't my boyfriend...

Kristen: That's the point! I'm getting a date for you and Chris~

Lena: We just met...

Kristen: I know..but I really would like to gain your trust after entering the island..er..rudely!

Lena: EEEEPP! Okay!

Kristen: So I had an idea..

Kassy: Which involves?

Kristen: Getting all of us to try and WIN this thing! All you have to do is listen to me.

Kassy: We will get to the top, right?

Kristen nodded.

Lena: Seriously?!

She nodded again.

Kassy: Fine. I'm in.

Lena: Me tooo~

**-Confessional : Kristen-**

Kristen: Finally. Some retards fall for my tricks! Maybe I can actually get to the finals with these two freaks. Heheh.

**-End-**

**-Confessional: Kassy-**

Kassy: I'm not sure I can trust her all that well...I want to keep my eye on her for a while before I fully accept her offer. I'm just going to trust her for now.

**-End-**

**-Confessional: Lena-**

Lena: We're ACTUALLY GOING TO THE FINALS. With this girl! And..she..she's setting me up on a date with..hunky Chris! OH MY GOD~ YAAAAAYYY~

-**End-**

Salem and Gem were both talking.

Gem: One hundred Canadian dollars that that girl is going to scam them.

Salem: Agreed.

Gem: So, we both agree then?

Salem: ...About?

Gem: We should try to get rid of her as soon as possible without getting rid of the other two.

Salem: Yeah.. You get the plastic bag and the rope and I'll get the knif-

Gem: No..I mean voting her off.

Salem: Aww.. Why do you have to spoil to fun for me?

Gem: Because, it's fun.

**-Killer Shark-**

Kikyo was outside, listening to one of her MP3 players. She wanted to win the publicity so very, very bad.

Russel and Kaylie were both fighting.

Kaylie: SHUT UP!

Russel: NO!

Kaylie: I HAVE ALREADY SAID ALL PREPS OR JOCKS ARE BITCHES. YOU ARE NOT AN EXCEPTION TO THE RULE, LOSER!

Russel: YES I AM. I'M NOT A FEMALE DOG!

Kaylie: THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN. I MEAN YOU ARE A FREAKING MAN-WHORE!

Russel: YOU CALLED ME WHAT?!

Kaylie: I CALLED YOU A MAN-WHORE!

Russel stormed out of the building, Claudette just watching. She didn't talk at all.

Nicky walked over to Kaylie.

Nicky: You were a bit harsh there.

Kaylie: No I was NOT!

Nicky: You were fighting with him because he was a jock. That's not fair at ALL!

Kaylie: That's coming from a COMPLETE LESBIAN!

Nicky's right eye twitched as she pulled at Kaylie hair, ripping out strands of hair from her head only to leave Kaylie run out, screaming in pure terror and anger while Nicky flipped her off while she ran.

Russel, seeing the female run away from the cabin, walked inside to find Nicky.

Russel: Thanks. I heard what you said.

Nicky: ...It was only..I only did it because she called me a lesbian!

Russel: Sure..


	5. Alchemma Hospital

**A/N: So..I'm making this the slighest bit different. Chris and Chef will be able to ' bend' reality to their will. And this is how I will construct my challenges, morphing the challenges from videos games to music to even movies. Nice idea, huh?:D Sorry, I had to rush this.D;**

**I do NOT own TDI or ANY other thing mentioned here besides the story itself.**

Chris yelled at the campers inside of the cabin, some of them coming out. Kristen was still inside, but came out after painting her fingernails. Gem & Salem were looking at Kristen in disgusted as they left. The 'mime' as they liked it call her was doing her thing, if you know what I mean. Being a mime! Russel and Kaylie were arguing, along with the other snobby girl. Russel and the other snobby girl, Kikyo, were fighting with Kaylie.

Kaylie had always hated snobs. Lena was doing her usual thing, obsessing over Chris. Nicky was also starting to get really ticked off with Kaylie, having pulled most of her hair out with her hand. Kassy and Lena walked over to Kristen.

Kassy: Hey, Kristen. Shouldn't we be preparing for what's the come? I'm still suspicious of you.

Kristen grinned for a brief moment.

Kristen: Don't worry. I said we're going to the finals!

Lena: Yeah, Kassy. Chill a little! I'm getting a date with Chris.

Lena eeped until Kristen held her finger up.

Kristen: SHUT UP!

Lena:...Oh..kay..

Kassy looked angrily at Kristen, but sighed. As long as she got to the finals.

Kaitlyn and Jessica were hanging out together.

Kaitlyn: You don't suppose that Kaylie is really..crazy..right?

Jessica: Nicky seems weirder. To me anyway.

Gem butted in on the conversation.

Gem: Kaylie. Not Nicky. She's one of the only SANE people. Uhuh.

Chris walked out, Lena smiling at him profoundly.

Chris: Todays challenge will be a small challenge in the forest! Has anyone ever played a video game called...'**Silent Hill**'?

Salem walked towards the group.

Salem: I've played it before. Just..I didn't play it a lot, although it was.. _fun_ beating heads.

Chris: Well. That video game inspired THIS challenge. What you have to do iiissss...Go into Alchemma(Spellcheck) Hospital! The first part is actually getting there. The second part is getting in and the third part is finding one of the two gems at the top of the hospital, PLUS, there are.. _monsters_ you could say.

Salem: No worries. I can take em!

Everyone besides Salem just looked flustered, while Salem, right now, seemed to have an advantage.

Chris: One..two..three..Go!

Both teams made a rush for the forest, the area suddenly turning into dead trees and the clouds rained blood. The atmosphere had a lot of fog, so finding the hospital wasn't really easy, unless you count literally both teams running into the building. Salem snuck off from her team to pop a window open.

Gem: How are we GOING to get in?!

Kristen: ...Hrm.. What is that?

Kristen pointed at a figure, a nurse with a knife which looked beaten, coming towards her. Kristen screamed as she was 'killed' by the knife, going into the ground to appear beside Chris.

Kristen: Crap..

The Deadly Octopus stared at the nurse. It was now 10 – 11.

Lena: Where did Salem go?

Salem was inside of the building, rushing up the stairs through a needler or two, with scratches up her legs and a large gash on her right knee.

Lena ran over to the door, along with Kikyo of the opposing team on the other door, beginning to push as Salem advanced up the stairs. Both teams pushed the door open, but because of Claudette's silence, she was 'killed' by a Needler which made her fall into a room, both teams avoiding the needler that 'killed her' as Claudette appeared next to Chris. Lena began to rush upstairs ahead of the group, punching a Nurse down the stairs, although it was hard for her to hurt anyone period. Jessica was the only one outside right now this challenge. When the teams both got to the top, they began searching for the gems. Both the gems AND Salem were gone.

Lena walked over to an open window.

Lena: Look!

Gem and Kikyo both walked over to the window, watching Salem run away from the hospital as the hospital began to disingrate. Salem rushed to victory, everyone appearing next to Chris, Lena esspecially close to him.

Chris: And...The Deadly Octopus. WIN!

The team shouted.

**Hours Later -**

Chris: This is the first bonfire of the season. Please, put your votes.

Claudette signaled for Kikyo to be voted off.

Gem: Kikyo.

Russel: Kaylie.

Kikyo: Kaylie.

Jessica: Kikyo.

Kaitlyn: Kikyo.

Kaylie: Kikyo.

Gem: Kikyo.

Nicky: Kikyo.

Chris: And the loser is..Kikyo!

Kikyo: You..eliminated..ME? YOU ARE AN IDIOT!

She walked to the Dock of Shame, in rage.

Chris: And that raps this episode up. Tune in next time on Volcano Island.


End file.
